The present invention relates to a toy laser weapon that generates a simulated laser beam which is particularly realistic and the circuit for use therewith. A target vest can be worn to indicate a hit by the simulated laser beam.
Children are captivated with space age technology, and the demand for space age toys has vastly increased with the advent of movies and television programs such as "Star Trek" and "Battle Star Galactica." Children are becoming more sophisticated and there is a great demand for realism in the toy market. Toys that look and act like simulations are not acceptable in the marketplace today. Many toys are currently available using a battery operated incandescent light bulb to simulate laser activity. These toys do not provide the realism desired by the user.
Power supplies have been proposed for electronic flash purposes where the circuit, operating from a power source, functions with means for charging and discharging a capacitor for operating the flash lamp. Typically, many of the systems have had means of some type for sensing the capacitor voltage and disabling or turning off the charging circuit after the capacitor has been fully charged, to save power.
The prior art systems mentioned above generally have limitations which make them not suitable for use with toy weapons which require an immediate bright flash in response to trigger actuation, rapid recharging to afford as much realism as possible for children playing with such toys, and relative light weight. These prior systems typically have a relatively long charging time, between 6 and 30 seconds, or have relatively large sources of power, such as large or bulky batteries, or are connected to an AC power source and are thereby non-portable. Also these systems, in order to achieve the desired results, are frequently quite complex as well as being too large to be employed in a children's toy. Another problem with many prior art systems is that the voltage sensing mechanism is not precise so there is a relatively large swing between full charge of the flash capacitor and the voltage level at which the charge again builds up. They often use a linear technology or a flyback transformer in the feedback circuit.